The First Visit
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Ariel takes Melody on her first visit to Atlantica. Meanwhile, Andrina and Aquata's daughters-Pearl, Azara and Cadence, get themselves involved in a dangerous adventure of their own. R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Melody Noelle Coralsen. I created her before I had even heard about the sequel. I also own anyone else you don't recognize.

God loves you

Enjoy!

A/N: This story chronicles my Melody's first trip to Atlantica. She is three. I loved writing this story because I got to have a lot of fun with my Melody and Ariel's relationship as mother and daughter. I also had a good time writing Triton as Grandpa.

""The First Visit"

Ariel smiled as she heard the tiny footsteps running towards her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Came the excited voice as the little girl spotted her halfway across the yard.

Ariel waited until her daughter was a few feet away before crouching down to catch her.

Once Melody was in her safe embrace, Ariel started to tickle her, making the three-year-old squeal with giggles.

Melody loved this game and Ariel enjoyed hearing her sweet Melody laugh.

After the giggles had subsided, Ariel set her daughter down and gave her another hug before letting her go.

"Did you say good-bye to Daddy?" She asked her.

"Uh-huh." She replied.

"All right. Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes!" Melody cheered. She was outside, so it was okay.

Ariel giggled.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes." She scooped her up and made for the palace. She wanted to say good bye to Eric.

Getting inside, Ariel set Melody down and led the way to Eric's study.

The prince was sitting at his desk, going over some plans for a new ship.

He smiled when he saw his wife and daughter enter the room. He was always happy to see them.

"Hey sweetheart!" Ariel greeted. "I just came to say good-bye. Melody is raring to go."

Eric laughed at the sight of his daughter. She was practically bouncing off the walls.

"I can see that." He said with a small chuckle. "Be careful." He advised his love as he held her close.

"I will." Ariel assured him. "I promise. Melody will be safe with me."

"I know." Eric replied. He scooped his daughter up in his arms just then. "Aw, you have fun, pumpkin. Be a good girl for Mommy."

"Okay, Daddy!" Melody said. She gave him a kiss and hug before squirming to get down.

Once Eric had set her upon the ground, she ran over to Ariel and tugged on the hem of her skirt.

"Mommy, let's go!" She said excitedly.

Ariel smiled at her baby girl. Melody's excitement was contagious.

After she was sure she had everything she needed and Melody's things were packed for the week long stay, she took her daughter's hand, said good bye to her husband and left the palace.

Meanwhile below the waves, King Triton was playing a game of checkers with Sebastian and Urchin.

The merboy was beating him and he knew it.

Although Urchin wasn't quite a boy anymore, he still had that youthful vigor about him.

"Your turn, You're Majesty." He said.

"I suppose it is." Triton said. He made his move and motioned towards Sebastian.

The crab had been acting odd for the past few hours now.

He kept staring out in the hallway as though he was waiting for something.

When Triton asked him what he was looking for, he shrugged and told him it was nothing.

The truth was, he knew of Ariel's surprise visit, but he wanted it to stay that way. He had promised Ariel he wouldn't say a word.

Just as Urchin was going to win the game, a seahorse messenger swam in.

Puzzled by his appearance, Triton gave him his full attention. He wasn't expecting anyone, so this was unexpected.

"You have two visitors, sire." He told the king.

"Who?" Triton asked.

Sebastian could barely contain himself.

Even though he saw Ariel and Melody on a daily basis, he was especially excited to see them now.

The seahorse messenger frowned.

"I can't say." He replied.

"What do you mean you can't say?" The King asked.

"I've been sworn to secrecy." He admitted.

The King narrowed his eyes.

"By who?" He rather demanded than asked.

It was then that he heard a familiar giggle as the mysterious visitor or visitors presented themselves.

"Hi Daddy."

Ariel swam into the room a minute later. She grinned up at her father. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

King Triton's face broke into a smile upon seeing his youngest daughter.

"It's all right." He told her as he embraced her. "Don't worry about it."

"Aw, I've missed you so much!" Ariel told him as she hugged him as tightly as she could with Melody in her arms.

"I've missed you too." Triton assured her.

They pulled away a minute or so later and that's when Triton got his first glimpse of Melody.

He grinned as only a proud grandfather could.

"That can't be Melody." He said in a whisper as so not to wake her.

Ariel nodded with a fond smile.

"Yup. That's our Melody. She just turned three two months ago."

"May I hold her?" Triton asked.

Ariel hesitated for only one reason.

"I would let you, but I want to wait until she wakes up. That way she'll be less likely to get scared."

Triton nodded.

"You used to be the same way." He reminisced fondly. "Only it was your mother you wanted. And then after…" His voice trailed off at the unpleasant memory. "…it was Aquata and then Andrina."

Ariel nodded. She patted her father's arm sympathetically.

The girl then turned to Sebastian.

"Good job keeping it a secret." She said before pecking him on the cheek.

"You know I'd do anyting for you, girl." Sebastian replied.

"I'm gonna go lay Melody down in the family room." Ariel told her father. "Are my sisters around?"

Triton nodded.

"They should be. They'll be so happy to see you!"

Ariel grinned.

She turned to Urchin.

"hey!" She greeted him. "What have you been up to?"

Urchin grinned before embracing Ariel while trying not to squish Melody in the process.

"Nothing much. I've been trying to set Alana up with a friend of mine, but she's not biting."

Ariel burst out laughing.

"That'll be the day." She commented as she left for the family room.

Setting Melody down on the couch, she sat down before settling her in her lap.

Urchin joined her shortly afterwards and the two talked for the next half an hour.

Urchin left for blowfish ball practice a little while later. This left Ariel alone with Melody.

"Well, sweetheart, we're here." She said softly. "I know you're gonna love it. I love you, Melody." With that, she bent down and kissed her daughter's cheek.

Just then, she heard the sound of voices, at least three of them coming towards her.

Before she could swim out of the room or find a quiet corner, three of her six sisters entered the room.

Andrina was the first to spot her little sister. She squealed with happiness and rushed to give her a hug.

"Ariel!" She shouted excitedly. "Father didn't tell us you were coming! Aw, it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Andi." Ariel said, using her own special name for her big sister. "And that's because Daddy didn't know I was coming. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Their happy reunion was cut short when Arista and Adella joined them. They were arguing about something.

Ariel was about to ask them to take it somewhere else, but it was too late.

Melody started to wake up and let out a whimper.

"I'm telling you, Kelton lied!" Adella insisted.

Arista was about to retort, when she caught sight of Ariel.

She did a double take before going over to greet her. They had grown closer over the last few years. They weren't as close as Ariel and Andrina, but they had a better relationship than in the past.

"Hey Ariel!" Arista greeted. "I didn't know you were coming." She then caught sight of Melody, who was now crying into Ariel's shoulder. "Aw, is that Melody? She's gotten so big!" She gushed.

Ariel nodded. Then to her daughter she said, "Shh, it's okay, Mel. It's all right. Aunt Arista and Aunt Adella didn't' mean to scare you. You're okay. You're with Mommy. It's all right." She kissed the three-year-old on the cheek before stroking her chestnut brown hair and starting to hum to her.

Arista frowned.

"I didn't mean to scare her."

"I know." She assured her. "It was an accident. You didn't' know I was here or that I brought Melody with me. She'll be okay soon. She's just not used to all this noise. Right, sweetheart? All right, Okay, it's okay now. You're okay…" She soothed her now sobbing daughter.

In an attempt to calm her down, Ariel started singing the lullaby she liked best.

This seemed to work.

By the end of the second verse, Melody's tears were starting to subside.

"Aw, that's my girl." Ariel praised. "Do you feel better now?"

Melody nodded as she sniffed.

"Good." Ariel said as she hugged her close. "I'm glad."

Arista marveled at the way Ariel took care of Melody. She had never seen her parent before. And what she was seeing now made her proud. She just prayed she was that good when she had her own children someday.

"You're good with her." Arista observed. She smiled at Melody. "Hey, Melody. You probably don't remember me. I'm your Aunt Arista."

"Thanks. " Ariel said as she loosened her grip on her daughter in case she wanted to go to Arista.

Melody stared at Arista for a minute as though sizing her up.

"it's okay. " Ariel assured her. "Aunt Arista's nice."

Melody glanced back at Ariel before her gaze landed on Arista once again.

"Just give her time." Ariel told her sister. "She'll warm up to you soon."

Arista nodded.

"She reminds me of Azara." Arista said, referring to Andrina's youngest daughter. "It takes her time to warm up to new people too."

Melody started to squirm a little and Ariel let her go. She kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't go too far.

"Don't go too far." Ariel cautioned her daughter.

"Okay." Melody replied. With that, she made her way over to Arista and made herself comfortable on her lap.

Arista's heart melted as she gently settled her niece in her lap.

"Aw, come here, sweetie. Did you decide to come see me after all?"

Melody nodded.

Ariel grinned at the interaction between her sister and daughter.

Just then, Melody asked a question that Arista wasn't ready for.

"Did you help Mommy stop gators from taking Grandpa's treasure?"

Ariel was too busy giggling at her daughter's words as well as the look on Arista's face to say anything in response. Besides, it was Arista who her daughter had spoken to.

After she recovered from the shock that her niece had spoken to her, Arista tried to answer her question.

"Yup. I sure did." She replied. "Would you like me to tell you the story before you go to bed tonight?"

"Yes, please!" Melody requested. She flashed her aunt one of her famous smiles.

"Aw, she's so sweet! Melody speaks really well for being three-years-old." Arista said, turning to Ariel.

Ariel nodded.

"Eric thinks she'll be ready for pre-school next year, but I'm not sure yet. I guess I'm just not ready to let her go."

Just then, Andrina came back into the room. She smiled upon seeing Melody. She did a double take when she saw who she was sitting with.

"Hey, when do I get a turn?" Andrina asked. She gave Ariel a teasing smile and her sister giggled.

"You can try and see if she'll come and sit with you." Ariel told her. "It took her a few minutes to warm up to Arista, so I'm not sure how she'll take to you."

Andrina nodded. She sat down next to Arista on her left and gave Melody a warm smile.

"Hey, Melody. Are you ready for a fun week in Atlantica?"

Melody grinned at her other aunt.

"Yup!" She replied excitedly.

Ariel grinned. She had a feeling her daughter was going to have a great time this week.

Arista set Melody down just then. She had some things to do before dinner.

"All right, sweetie. Aunt Arista will be right back." She explained gently.

As she turned to leave, Melody frowned. She reached her arms out like her mother had taught her to do and let the water guide her movements.

"Aunt Arista, where are you going?" She asked.

"She's as inquisitive as you. " Andrina commented with a soft laugh.

"She sure is. " Ariel agreed.

"I need to get ready for dinner." Arista replied.

"Can I come with you? Please?"  
"You need to ask your Mommy." Arista told her.

Melody turned to Ariel.

"Mommy, can I go with Aunt Arista, please?"

Ariel thought for a minute before frowning and shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not." Ariel said. Then seeing the frown cross her daughter's face, she explained, "You'll see Aunt Arista at dinner."

Melody sighed, but obeyed her mother. She said good-bye to Arista before coming back over and sitting next to Ariel.

After Arista left, they were joined by Andrina's youngest daughter, Azara.

She was two years older than Melody and a real sweetheart.

Azara's blue eyes lit up upon seeing her aunt.

"Aunt Ariel!" She squealed. "Aunt Ariel!"

"Hey, Zara!" Ariel greeted warmly. "How are ya, huh?"

"Good!" She replied as she hugged back. "I missed you!"

"Aw, I missed you too, sweetheart. I have someone I want you to meet."

Azara smiled at Melody as her aunt made the introductions.

"Melody, I would like you to meet your cousin, Azara. Azara, this is Melody. She's your little cousin."

Azara smiled at the slightly younger girl and swam forward without any prompting.

"Hi! Do you wanna play?"

Melody gazed back at Ariel for the okay.

"It's okay." She assured her. "Azara's really nice. Go on."

Melody gave Azara a tiny smile before swimming forward.

Azara turned her attention to her own mother.

"Mama, can I get some of my toys and show them to Melody?"

Andrina grinned.

"I think that's a good idea. Don't get too many though. It's almost dinnertime."

"Okay!" With that, Azara was gone.

"She must keep you on your toes." Ariel commented as she turned to Andrina.

Andrina laughed.

"She does." She confirmed. "But she's a good girl most of the time."

"That's how Melody is too." Ariel told her.

Just then, Azara returned. She had a few dolls in her hands as well as some accessories for them.

She set the toys on the floor and started sorting through them.

Ariel gasped when she saw what Azara had brought back.

"Melody, look! Look at what Azara has."

Melody gazed over at her older cousin, then at the toys she had spread out before her.

"Come on." Azara coaxed gently. "It's okay. You can have first pick."

Ariel smiled at her niece. She was truly a sweetheart.

Before Ariel knew it, it was dinnertime.

Azara and Melody had played for a good hour and a half and they looked like they were enjoying themselves.

When Ariel announced it was time for dinner, Melody frowned up at her.

"We're having fun!" She declared.

"I know you are." Ariel assured her. "But it's time to eat now. You and Azara can play together after dinner." She promised her.

Melody frowned.

Thinking fast, Ariel smiled down at her daughter before picking her up for a hug.

"Guess who will be at dinner?"

Melody's eyes lit up.

"Aunt Arista!" She said happily.

"That's right. Come on. Let's go see her." With that, Ariel swam out of the room, carrying Melody in her arms.

When they got to the table, Melody spotted her fast becoming favorite aunt right away.

She broke free of Ariel's hold and swam over to her.

"Aunt Arista!" She shouted with excitement.

"Hey, sweetie." Arista greeted her. "Are you ready to eat?"

Melody nodded.

It was then that one of Ariel's other nieces, a mermaid with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes saw Ariel.

She swam for her and gave her aunt a big hug.

"Aunt Ariel! You're here! I didn't know you were coming!" The girl squealed.

"Hey, Pearl." Ariel greeted, hugging her back. Pearl was one of her favorite nieces by far.

She was nothing like her second cousin. She was a sweetheart and very caring towards others. She got excited about things like Ariel, but she also had a level head about her.

For only being eleven-years-old, she was a smart one.

"Are you here for a long time?" Pearl asked hopefully.

Ariel shook her head.

"I'm staying for a week." She replied. "But I promise, we'll hang out together before I leave."

"Yes!" Pearl cheered happily.

"Melody, come here, honey." Ariel called. "It's time to eat now."

Melody obeyed right away. She almost always listened to Ariel.

Pearl grinned upon seeing the youngster in Ariel's arms.

"She's so cute!" Pearl gushed. "What's her name?"  
"melody." Ariel replied. "She's three."

"Hi Melody." Pearl said brightly. "I'm your cousin, Pearl. I like your barrette. Pink is my favorite color."

"Thank you." Melody said as she sat down next to Ariel and across from Zara and Andrina. She turned to Ariel and whispered not too quietly, "Mommy, Pearl's not mean."

Ariel shook her head as she tried not to giggle.

"This is a different Pearl, sweetie." She explained.

Melody nodded.

Pearl wasn't offended by the child's comment. She knew she wasn't trying to be mean.

"I'm sorry." Ariel apologized for her daughter. "She thought you were…"

"It's okay." Pearl said. "I understand. I like you too." She said, turning to Melody. "Would you like me to read to you after dinner?"

"Okay!" Melody agreed.

It was then that Triton called everyone's attention to the front.

"I would like to make a toast to Ariel and Melody. May their stay here be filled with love and good times. And may their journey back home be safe."

"Thank you, Daddy." Ariel said as she blushed a little bit.

Pearl tried hard not to giggle.

During dinner, everyone talked amongst themselves. They all wanted to know about Ariel's life on land and what she had been up to.

Ariel obliged her sisters and nieces, as well as Urchin with some stories in between bites of seaweed pasta and vegetable casserole.

After dinner was over, Pearl took Melody into the family room to read to her.

Azara went with them as did Aquata's youngest daughter, Cadence.

This left Ariel with some time to herself. She spent it unpacking and talking with her sisters and Urchin.

She found out that Urchin had a girlfriend and was hoping to ask her to marry him in the next few months.

Ariel was truly happy for her brother. She knew he had once had a puppy love crush on her. She was glad that was over and they had remained good friends ever since.

"I think Pearl has made a friend in Melody for life." Andrina said as she made herself comfortable next to Ariel.

"I think you're right." Ariel agreed. She sighed happily as she gazed around the familiar room.

"What is it?" Andrina asked worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. " Ariel replied. "I'm just happy to be back home for a while. That's all."

Andrina grinned and pulled her little sister close.

"It's good to have you home again, El." She said. "We've really missed you and Melody."

"We've missed you too." Ariel assured her. With that, she closed her eyes for a minute as she felt Andrina start to stroke her hair.

Before Ariel knew it, two hours had gone by. It was time to get Melody ready for bed. In fact, all the younger ones had to go to bed.

"Well I guess it's time to get the little ones ready for B-E-D." Ariel said as she stretched and went towards the door.

Andrina followed close behind. She knew Azara wouldn't give her too much trouble. She was usually good about her bedtime.

The two mothers poked their heads into the family room and smiled at the sight they found.

Pearl was sitting in the middle of the floor with Melody and Zara sitting around her.

The pre-teen was in the middle of telling one of her exciting stories.

Andrina had a feeling that her eldest was going to be a great writer one day.

The two adults waited until Pearl was done before making the announcement.

"All right you guys," Ariel started. "It's bedtime."

Azara went without complaint, but Melody was a different story.

"Mommy, I'm not tired!" She said just as a yawn escaped her lips.

Ariel tried not to giggle, but it was hard.

"You're not tired, huh?" She said gently. "Well, I beg to differ. Come on, honey." With that, she picked Melody up and carried her out of the room.

Getting to her old bedroom, she set Melody on the bed and went to look for her pajamas.

Once she had gotten Melody ready for bed, she began their routine they often did at home. She figured this would help Melody adjust better.

She had cuddle time with her and sung her a few songs.

By the time Ariel was done singing "In Harmony" Melody was fast asleep.

"That's what I thought." She said while smiling down at her. "I love you, my sweet Melody. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Ariel held her daughter for a few more minutes before laying her down and preparing herself for sleep as well.

It had been a long day for both of them and Ariel wanted to be well rested for the days ahead…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Melody Noelle Coralsen. I created her before I had even heard about the sequel. I also own anyone else you don't recognize.

God loves you

Enjoy!

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it!

""The First Visit"

Chapter 2

It was after midnight when Pearl felt her bed move slightly.

She tried to act like she was still sleeping, but she knew it wouldn't work with this particular person.

"Pearl?" Came her little sister's voice. "Pearl?"

Pearl tried to ignore her.

"Pearl, are you awake?" She asked.

Sighing heavily, the pre-teen rolled over to face her younger sister.

"I am now. " She said dryly.

Azara, oblivious to her sister's desire to sleep, smiled.

"Great! Tell me a story. "She requested.

"You woke me up for that?" Pearl asked incredulously. She gazed out of the window. "Zara, it's almost time to get up. Can't you wait a few more hours?"

"If I could, I wouldn't' be asking you now. Please, please, please, please?"

"All right." Pearl consented. "If it'll help you get back to sleep so I can sleep." With that, she pulled back the covers and made room for her little sister.

Azara didn't need any prompting. She climbed into bed and snuggled up to the older girl.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but what do you wanna hear?"

Azara thought for a moment.

"A mystery." She finally said. "A mystery about Humans."

Pearl smiled despite herself.

"You haven't been around Aunt Ariel for more than twenty-four hours and you're already asking about Humans?"

"What can I say?" Zara said with a shrug. "I'm curious."

"I could think of some other adjectives to describe you right now." Pearl said as she put an arm around the youngster.

"Adventurous, energetic and fun?" Azara asked.

"Those weren't exactly the words I had in mind." Pearl admitted. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"I thought you liked telling stories?" Azara said. "Mama said you're gonna be Atlantica's best author one day.'

"I do like telling stories." Pearl confirmed. "I just don't like telling them around four in the morning."

"I'm sorry." Azara started. "Tomorrow I'll wake you up sooner."

"Don't you dare." Pearl said.

"So what's the story about?" Azara asked. "Does it have to do with that Human detective Sherlock bones?"

"It's Holmes." Pearl said with a giggle. "And no. This one comes from deep below the sea. And it's almost a thousand years old."

"I thought you said this was about Humans?"

"If you let me start, we'll get to them." Pearl said a little testily.

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Anyway, this story takes place long before King Triton ruled the ocean."

"Wow! That is a long time."

Pearl ignored her.

"Two mermen were out looking for food one day, when they discovered something buried deep in a cavern. It took them a while to get it out. When they did, they discovered it was a treasure map. A treasure map they soon found out that once belonged to a Human pirate."

"Did it lead them to gold?" Azara asked.

"No. They never found the treasure."

"Why not? Weren't they smart enough?"

"They never found it because they lost the map a few days into their search. Some say it floated to the outskirts of Atlantica. Others believe it was found by Christopher Columbus and it got him lost on his own voyage."

"Whose he?" Azara inquired.

"A Human." Pearl said. "You can ask Aunt Ariel about him tomorrow. Now, good night, I love you, sweet dreams." With that, Pearl kissed Azara's cheek before rolling back over.

She waited approximately three minutes for what she knew would happen next.

"Pearl?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think the treasure map really is somewhere in Atlantica?"

"That Christopher Columbus guy probably took it."

"Then he should give it back. " Azara said. "It belongs to us."

"Zara," Pearl said with a sigh. "Christopher Columbus isn't around anymore. Besides, it was just a story. The map isn't real."

"But what if you're wrong?" Azara challenged. "What if the map is real? What if we can find the treasure?"

"It was just a story." Pearl emphasized with annoyance. "Tell you what? After school tomorrow, we'll go to the library and look it up. Does that make you happy?"

"Do you think we could?"

"If you close your eyes and go to sleep right now, I'll even give up my tide pool period to do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."  
"Okay. Night, Pearl. Thanks."

"No problem."

Closing her eyes, Azara chanted softly, "We're gonna find the treasure. We're gonna find the treasure!" With that, she fell asleep for the rest of the night…

The next morning, Pearl could hardly keep her eyes open. She was still really tired from the night before.

It wasn't that she minded helping Azara get back to sleep. She just wished it hadn't taken so long.

In her half asleep state, she ended up handing Sebastian the pepper instead of the salt.

When she heard him scream, she blushed while Azara doubled over with laughter.

In the middle of small talk about the day's plans, Azara blurted, "Aunt Ariel, whose Christopher Columbus?"

Ariel shot her father a weary look.

"Zara, where did you hear that name?" She asked.

"Pearl told me about him last night." Azara replied.

"And what exactly did your big sister tell you?" Ariel asked with amusement in her voice.

"She told me he stole a treasure map from Atlantica and tried to use it to find a treasure."

Ariel couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

"Zara, honey, I think you got your facts a little mixed up. How about after breakfast, I'll tell you all about him."

"You know who he is?" Zara asked in amazement.

Melody piped up just then.

"Mommy knows everything. She even met the President."

"You did?" Azara asked. Her blue eyes wide with wonder.

"Twice." Ariel confirmed. "So did your Grandfather."

Azara's eyes grew twice their normal size as she gazed at her grandfather.

"Grandpa, you met the president and he's still alive?"

Triton chuckled at his granddaughter's words.

Meanwhile, Ariel was trying hard not to choke on her tea.

"Yes I did. " Triton confirmed. "We had a really nice chat."

"So what about the treasure map?" Azara asked, turning back to her aunt. "Did Christopher Columbus really take it?"

"He used a map to discover the world." Ariel corrected her. "But I don't think it was a treasure map."

"But Pearl said that some mermen found a map that belonged to Humans and it showed them where to find a treasure. But they never found it."

"Dat's right dey never found it." Sebastian piped up for the first time since the conversation had started. "And I don't tink dey ever will."

"So it's real?" Azara said in amazement.

"As real as you or me." Sebastian replied. He then saw the look in Azara's blue eyes. "Aw, no, no, no, no. Don't even tink about it, child. You are not gonna try and find dat ting." He then glared at Ariel.

"What? I didn't' say anything."

Sebastian sighed before turning his attention back to Azara. "You will do no such ting, girl."

"At least not alone." Andrina said.

"Okay." Azara complied. Then under her breath she added, "I'll just find someone to go with me."

Later that afternoon, Azara found Ariel in the library. She was reading a book to Melody.

"Hey honey." Ariel said when she saw her. "Wanna join us?"  
"Aunt Ariel, will you tell me about Christopher Columbus now? Please?"

"Sure. Come here." With that, she settled the child on her lap and started her tale.

By the time she was done, Azara looked disappointed.

"Pearl's story was more exciting." She admitted. "But thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. And just between you and me, Pearls' story does have some truth to it."

"I knew it!" Azara exclaimed. She then got a hopeful look in her eye. "Will you come with me to find the treasure map, please?"

"I wish I could." Ariel said sincerely. "But I can't leave Melody. Besides, I'm only here for a week. But I promise, the next time I come we'll go on an adventure together"

"Okay." With that, Azara kissed Ariel on the cheek, gave her a hug and left. She had to find Pearl.

Azara wasted no time in spotting her older sister when she came home from school.

She swam up to her, her blue eyes full of excitement.

"Pearl, you're home!" She greeted her. "Come on!"

"Wait!" Pearl said pulling back a little. "Where are you going?"

"Now that you're home, we can go find the treasure."

"Azara, I told you, it's just a story."

"That's not what Uncle Sebastian said." She countered. "Aunt Ariel says it's real too. And Aunt Ariel doesn't lie. Come on! Besides, Mama said I couldn't go alone."

Pearl sighed heavily.

"You're not gonna let this go ,are you?" She asked.

"Nope." Azara replied. "Come on! We haven't done anything fun together in ages."

"Yes we have." Pearl argued.

"Okay. We haven't done anything exciting then."

"You got me there. All right. Let's go." With that, she led the way out of the palace.

Just as they cleared the main gate, they heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

They were soon joined by Cadence. The little girl's shoulder length brown hair swayed back and forth with her movements. "You're not leaving without me. Where are you going, anyway?"

Pearl sighed. She relayed the story to her cousin and prayed she would find it too boring for her taste.

She was proven wrong when Cadence's brown eyes lit up.

"Count me in." She said. "Come on!"

Pearl shook her head.

"I'm not going to be responsible if something happens to you." She told her younger cousin.

Cadence gave her a look before pointing to Azara.

"She's going." She retorted.

"Zara's my sister." Pearl pointed out. "Besides, she can't go alone."

"I'm your cousin." Cadence reminded her as though that fact would get Pearl to change her mind.

"Exactly." Pearl said. "I don't have to watch out for you."

Cadence glared at her.

"You can't tell me what to do." She declared. "I'm going with you guys."

"Fine." Pearl said as she swam forward. "Be my guest. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm not scared of anything." Cadence declared bravely.

"We'll see about that." Pearl whispered to Azara, who giggled. "We'll just see about that."

Pearl reluctantly led the way into the outer waters. She just preyed they weren't making a huge mistake.

"Ah, finally!" A voice spoke before a figure appeared. "I thought they'd never leave."

"What do you have in mind, my Lord?" A second voice asked.

"I'm not sure yet." The first replied. "And don't call me that!"

"Sorry, your evilness."

"Did you plant the fake map like I told you to?"

"Yes." The second voice replied. "With any luck, those brats will find it within the hour. And once their parents discover they're missing, Triton's kingdom will be mine."

"You mean ours, don't you?" The second in command asked.

"Did I stutter?" The first voice asked.

"No."

"I didn't think so. Now, get back to work!"

"But I've already planted the fake map. What else is there to do?"

"Watch them, you idiot. Make sure they find it. And while you're at it, make me a plankton sandwich."

"Yes, you're evilness."

"That's what I like to hear." With that, the first figure continued to watch the mer-childrens'' progress.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, everyone was hanging out with one another and doing their own thing. They were just relaxing after a day of work and school in Attina's case.

Attina taught at the local school of music Andrina had founded a few years earlier.

They had no idea that three of the young children were missing yet.

Ariel was talking to Urchin and Alana, while her other sisters went about their regular routines.

Melody was playing with some of Azara's dolls that the child had lent her while listening to the adults talk.

"Alana, why don't you give him a chance?" Ariel asked. "You never know."

"It's not that I don't' love Urchin," Alana said.

"It's just you don't trust me to find someone good for you." He finished.

"It's not that." She said. "It's just, your taste in friends…."  
"What?" He demanded. "There's nothing wrong with my friends."

"I didn't' say that."

"But that's what you were thinking."

"No I wasn't." Alana defended. "All I meant was that.."

"Mommy?" Melody asked from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah, Mel?"

"Are you gonna sing "In Harmony"?"  
""Maybe if they don't stop. " Ariel conceded with a small grin. She knew how much her daughter loved that song.

"Come on, you guys." Ariel broke in before things could go any further. "Alana, Urchin's just trying to do a nice thing. Maybe you should give this guy a chance."

Alana scowled at Urchin before swimming off.

"Give her time. " Ariel told him. "She's never been that keen on blind dates."

"Why not?" Urchin asked.

"Ask Adella." Ariel told him. "I don't really know the full story."

Urchin nodded.

"I think I'll do that." He said as he left the room.

Just then, Andrina swam in. She looked a little worried.

"El, have you seen Pearl or Azara?" She asked. "They're usually home from school way before this."

"No." Ariel replied. "I'll help you look for them though."

"Can I help too?" Melody asked eagerly. "I'm good at finding things."

"Sure." Ariel said. "Come on."

As they searched the palace, they ran into Aquata.

"Have you seen Cadence?" She asked the minute she saw them.

"She's missing too?" Ariel asked.

"What do you mean missing too?" Aquata inquired.

"Well, I haven't seen Pearl or Azara since they left for school today." Andrina explained. She sighed. "Maybe they're just playing outside. They're probably just playing hide and seek and lost track of the time.

Ariel gasped as realization hit.

"I don't think they're playing hide and seek." She said. "But I do think they're searching for something. Come on!" With that, she led the way out of the palace.

They had cleared the entrance before Ariel remembered someone.

"I'll be right back." She said. With that, she led Melody back inside.

"Mommy, why can't I come?" Melody asked.

"Honey, it's too dangerous." She explained. "I'll be back in a little while. I promise. You'll be safe here with Aunt Arista. Maybe she'll even tell you that story you wanted to hear."

"Okay. " Melody said with a sigh.

After Ariel made sure Melody was going to be okay, she returned to where Andrina and Aquata were.

"All right. Let's go!" She said as she took the lead.

Her two elder sisters followed her. They figured with her extensive exploring, they didn't have anything to lose.

"Pearl, are we lost?" Azara asked her sister as she swam through a grove of seaweed.

"No. What makes you say that?" Pearl asked.

"Because we've passed that seaweed patch at least eight times." Azara pointed out.

"Zara's right. " Cadence said. "Face it, you don't know where you're going."

"Yes she does!" Zara defended her sister. "Pearl's been on lots of adventures before."

Pearl didn't have the heart to tell her little sister that her so-called adventures were field trips and she hadn't been alone.

"Then tell me why we can't find our way back home?" Cadence challenged.

Pearl sighed.

"Will both of you stop fighting long enough so I can think?"  
"Sorry." Azara apologized.

"Well I'm not. " Cadence said with a huff. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. " Azara quipped.

Cadence glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

Before they could continue their argument, Pearl took a chance and turned left.

"Come on!" She called over her shoulder. "This way looks promising."

"That's what you said the last time." Cadence grumbled. She followed her older and younger cousin reluctantly.

As they broke through another grove of seaweed, Pearl spotted something up ahead.

"Look!" She shouted. "It's a cave!"

Azara gasped when she caught sight of it.

"It looks like the cave from your story!" She exclaimed. "Do you think the map might be in there?"

Pearl shrugged.

"It's worth a look." With that, she led the way inside.

"That's it." A voice said as a pair of eyes watched the children through a crystal globe. "Just a little farther…"

The minute they were safely through, the figure turned to two large octopus like creatures with heads that looked like sharks. "Make sure they don't come out." The figure commanded. "At least not until I get what I want." With that, the figure let out an evil cackle as he watched the two creatures leave to do his bidding.

Soon he would have what he had wanted for a long time now. He could feel it getting closer and closer…

Meanwhile, the girls had successfully entered the cave. They were now making their way through a narrow passage way.

"Remind me to take two showers when we get back home." Cadence complained while brushing seaweed out of her hair.

Azara giggled while Pearl gave her a look.

"You get dirtier than this when you challenge Urchin and his friends in blowfish ball." Azara reminded her.

"So?" Cadence challenged.

"I'm just saying." Azara said as she followed Pearl into another narrow passage.

It was then that Pearl spotted something laying on the ground.

Upon closer examination, she discovered it was a sharp rock.

She noticed something else as well.

"Look!" She said to the others. "This rock looks like it's been used to dig up something."

Azara became excited.

"Maybe whoever it was was trying to find the map too!"

"Maybe they already took it." Cadence said. "Well, that's that. I guess we should head back home."

Pearl shook her head.

"You don't know that." She countered. "What if it's still here?"

"Yeah!" Azara agreed. "We can't leave now." With that, she joined her older sister on the cave floor as she started using the rock to dig for the map.

After a few minutes of watching her two cousins, Cadence sighed.

"Where do you want me to dig?" She asked, surprising both of them.

"You actually want to help?" Azara asked.

Cadence shrugged as she tried to save face.

"I can't let you two have all the fun." With that, she picked up a rock of her own and joined her cousins in the search…


End file.
